


kris kringle

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, late christmas fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: sa depensa ni jongin, hindi naman siya mali para magregalo ng litrato ni kyungsoo para sa theme na something matambok sa kris kringle nila.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	kris kringle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> dapat last year pa to pero dahil maraming nangyari ngayon nalang HAHAHA enjoy

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman dahil _picture_ , picture _niya_ lang naman ang nareceive niya sa kris kringle ng klase nila sa temang “matambok”. 

hindi niya alam kung sadyang cheap lang ba ang nakabunot sa kanya at wala itong maisip na pangregalo o talagang nananadya ito at nang-aasar dahil sa bilugang pigura niya?

gusto niyang maflatter dahil wala namang masama do’n at proud pa nga siya na malusog at kumakain siya nang tama at higit sa tatlong beses sa isang araw. pero sa hindi malamang rason ay kinukutuban siya kung sinong kupal ang nakabunot sa kanya.

no’ng una ay sumagi sa isip niya na baka si baekhyun ang salarin pero bilang si baekhyun ay si baekhyun ay nadulas ito at naiinis na “naibulong” kay chanyeol na si sehun ang nabunot niya. naiinis dahil bilang si sehun ay si sehun ay hindi ito tumatanggap ng kahit ano na sa tingin niya ay mababa sa deserve niya kaya kahit masakit sa bulsa ay binilhan ito ni baekhyun ng stuffed toy na ayon kay chanyeol ay “mas malaki pa kay kyungsoo”. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung bakit nasa kanya ang lahat ng atake pero going back sa dilemma niya.

maliban kay baekhyun ay isang tao lang naman ang malakas ang loob na asarin siya araw araw at iyon ay walang iba kundi si jongin kim na walang alam gawin kundi sumipsip sa mga teacher at magpapansin sa kanya.

aaminin niya na cute pa nung una pero habang tumatagal ay parami nang parami ang naiisip na paraan para asarin siya nito. 

tulad ngayon.

kung kanina ay hindi pa siya sigurado na si jongin ang nakabunot sa kanya, ngayon ay wala nang duda dahil mula sa kabilang dulo ng classroom ay nakakaloko itong nakangisi sa kanya at kumindat pa na para bang life mission niya na araw araw masungitan ni kyungsoo. 

bilang si kyungsoo ay si kyungsoo ay hindi siya pinalaki (lumaki ba talaga?) ng mga magulang niya na nagpapatapak sa mga katulad ni jongin kim. kaya tulad ng nakasanayan ay nilapitan niya ito habang abala ang mga kaklase nila na nagpapakitaan ng mga natanggap nilang regalo.

habang papalapit nang papalapit ay palaki rin nang palaki ang nakakainis nitong ngiti. _oo na, cute na rin pero mas nakakainis pa rin._ nang makarating sa pwesto ni jongin ay agad niyang tinaasan ito ng kilay at nilapag ang litrato sa desk nito.

“ano ‘to, kim?”

painosenteng nagkibit balikat ang kaklase, patay malisya ba. “picture mo?” 

“something _matambok?_ picture _ko_ talaga?”

nakatingin pa rin si jongin sa kanya na parang maamong tuta. _hingang malalim, kyungsoo. si jongin kim lang to, si kyungsoo do ka._ “may mali ba? pinaframe ko ba dapat? sige, akin na, ibabalik ko sayo pag okay na. o baka naman gusto mong ikaw na pumili ng frame? ikaw bahala, boss. kung anong gusto mo.” at dahil alam niyang mas ikaaasar ni kyungsoo, kung anong ikinainosente ng mukha nito kanina ay ang ikinaloko ng ekspresyon niya ngayon.

_kyungsoo do ka, kim jongin lang siya._

_kyungsoo do ka, kim jongin lang siya._

_kyungsoo do ka, kim jongin lang siya._

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo at nginitian si jongin na may pagbabanta. “sinasabi ko sayo, kim. ayusin mo.” hindi na niya hinintay na makasagot ang loko at tinalikuran na ito. 

hindi niya na lang pinansin ang napaka-childish na “ayie” ng mga epal niyang kaklase tulad na lang ni jongdae kim na numero unong enabler sa pang-aasar sa kanilang dalawa.

okay fine, c*te nga si kim, pero kilabutan nga sila.

***

hindi man ganon ka-epektibo ang pagbabanta niya kay jongin dahil araw araw pa rin siyang inaasar nito, naging matino naman ang mga sumunod nitong regalo sa kanya tulad na lang ng earphones para sa something useful (kung paano nalaman ni jongin na nasira ang earphones niya noong hindi sinasadyang maapakan ‘yon ni baekhyun, hindi niya alam) at penguin keychain para sa something cute (kung paano nalaman ni jongin na penguin ang paborito niyang hayop, hindi niya rin alam).

kung meron mang konting kilig (yuck) na naramdaman si kyungsoo ay ibinugaw niya lang ‘yon na parang langaw dahil malamang sa malamang ay nagtanong lang si kim sa mga kaibigan niya. alam niya namang may pake lang si jongin sa kanya kapag inaasar siya nito kaya _shoo, wag si kyungsoo, pwede?_

***

christmas party na at abala ang lahat kaya hindi napansin ni kyungsoo ang dala ni jongin na agad itinago ng lalaki sa pinakasulok ng classroom nila na hinarangan pa ng mga dambuhalang si chanyeol at sehun.

nang dumating ang oras para sa final exchange gift ng klase at si jongin na ang sumunod para magbigay ng regalo, nahihiya itong tumayo at nagkamot ng ulo bago daanan ng tingin si kyungsoo. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero kinabahan siya sa tingin na ‘yon.

_ano na naman kayang trip nito ni kim?_

nagclear ng lalamunan si jongin bago ito nagsimulang magsalita. “yung nabunot ko.. ang sarap asarin.”

at para bang on cue na naghiyawan agad ang mga kaklase nila sa pangunguna ni jongdae. talaga naman.

kasabay no’n ang bahagyang pag-init at pamumula ng mukha ni jongin (at ni kyungsoo na rin, sige na nga. pero hindi niya aaminin ‘yon.) tinitigan nang masama ni jongin ang grupo para tumahimik ang mga ito bago siya nagpatuloy. 

kinakabahan talaga si kyungsoo dahil parang napakaseryoso naman nito para sa simpleng description ng nabunot niya?

_parang awa, kim. umayos ka._

“masarap asarin,” tinitigan siya ni jongin nang diretso at unti unting umusbong ang maliit na ngiti sa labi nito. “kasi sobrang cute.”

cue another round ng hiyaw sa pangunguna na naman ni jongdae.

kung hindi lang naninikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo sa mga pinagsasabi ni jongin ay pipingutin niya talaga isa isa ang mga kaklase niyang ’to.

“sobrang cute,” pagpapatuloy ni jongin nang tumahimik muli. “pero sobrang gusto ko rin.”

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung saan siya nabibingi.

sa patuloy na hiyawan ng mga kaklase niya, sandali, tama ba ang nakikita niya at nakikisigaw sa kaguluhan ang adviser nila—

o nabibingi siya dahil sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya?

gusto nang magpalamon ni kyungsoo sa lupa dahil ano ba ‘tong ginagawa ni jongin, ibang klaseng pangttrip naman na ata ‘to, parang sumosobra na dahil sinong nagsabing pwede siyang magpakalawa ng mga paru-paro sa tiyan ni kyungsoo—

mukhang nawala na nga siya nang tuluyan sa sarili dahil hindi niya napansin ang bouquet na iniabot ni sehun kay jongin na unti unting lumakad papalapit sa kanya.

nagulat na lang siya nang maramdamang may tumapik sa ilong niya kaya agad na napaangat ang tingin niya kay jongin at sa mga bulaklak na hawak nito.

_bulaklak._

kung seryoso si jongin sa mga pinagsasabi nito kanina ay mukhang nagkulang siya sa research at pag-oobserba dahil kung may dapat siyang malaman kay kyungsoo ay—

_a-choo!_

…allergic siya sa bulaklak.

kung anong ikinaingay ng klase kanina ang siyang ikinatahimik naman nila ngayon dahil inachingan lang naman ni kyungsoo si jongin sa mukha.

_gusto niya na talagang magpalamon sa lupa._

tatakbo na sana siya palabas nang maramdaman niyang may humigit sa braso niya nang bahagya at bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ni jongin na natatawa.

“boss naman.” tinapik na naman nito ang ilong niya (ano bang meron sa ilong niya at laging pinipitik?). “pasalamat ka cute ka.”

_palamon. palamon na talaga sa lupa, please._

***

“lab naman, bakit ang taray mo pa rin sakin?”

“jongin, ang jejemon mo.”

“baka ang jejemon _mo_.”

“ang corny.”

“kilig ka naman.”

“baka kinikilig.”

“kaya pala ang daming heart emojis ng good night mo sakin kaga—“

“jongin!”


End file.
